My One and Only
by JoyKawaiiDesu
Summary: We all know that darkness and light has always been the opposite, but what if one day they just, do the wrong thing and then mess up everything to prove their love? Light and Dark are willing to break their own rules for their own love.


_Hello People:_

_I know most of you people won't read this, BUT! I still have faith. I took the characters from my imagination, no series, no anime, no books. Enjoy reading!_

* * *

_Light and Dark_

Dark woke up with the moon lit that filtered through the window, falling on top of her; well, not her, them. She felt the warm chest of Light under her, the comfortable sound of his sleep. She then remembered the past nights, when she had to sleep with him because of her fear to lightning. She smiled and let her cheek rest on Light's bare chest.

_'So warm..._' she thought to herself. Wait; why was he bare chested? He usually use to leave his shirt on... She then noticed the lack of cloth because of a soft breeze that came through the window; she shivered and opened her eyes fully. She looked at the sleeping face of Light, that handsome face with perfect lips and straight nose; panic assaulted her as she felt them both without cloth. And then the memories of last night hit her hard; the cry that she made because of Light's fault; the lightning that scared her; she, on his bed; the passionate and intense kiss that Light had gave her; the sudden feeling of having no clothes on; the pleasure that filled her entire body that night...

She closed her eyes shut and held her breath.

_'This can't be happening; this can't be. He doesn't like me that way... He never did... And what if I end up...?'_

Softly, she tried to walk out of the bed, but apparently, Light felt the sudden move, because he tighten his grip around her waist and his eyes fluttered open, finding their way to her face. She hid her face in his chest, vanishing the tears that threaten to fall from her eyes.

"Good morning Dark," he said with a sweet, tender voice. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm... F-Fine I believe," was all she could answer.

Light adverted the weary, teary voice she had and open his eyes wider and looked at her more intensely.

"Are you sure? You look worried," he said, sitting up on the bed and dragging her with him. She covered herself with the blanket as her eyes were tightly closed. He smiled and sat her on his lap; she shivered. He then frowned and peered at her.

"What's going on?" he asked in a demanding yet soft voice.

She sighed and opened her eyes slightly and slowly. She looked at him with those chocolate orbs he loved to be filled with.

"W-What happened last night?" she whispered.

Small fragments of memories invaded him as he slightly flushed at her question.

"We did what we were told not to do," he answered simply.

"Not to f-fall in l-love? You've never been in love with me..." she whispered. He lifted an eyebrow and smirked.

"And why would you say that?" he asked, caressing her dark black hair.

"B-Because you are the heartbreaker... The one who leave a girl for another girl. You never fall in love with anyone... And less with someone like me," she confessed, declaring how less she cared about the rule of not falling in love.

He looked into her eyes; yeah, he was the heartbreaker and he used to leave a girl for another and not falling in love. But that had changed when she came into his life; he changed for her. He tries to be nicer, more careful, a better person. Not like he used to be. She was what he was waiting for his entire life.

"And what if that's not true?" a playful smirk appeared on his face. She suddenly felt a lump in her throat.

_'Why is he so calmed about this?!'_ she thought to herself.

"It is t-true..." she mumbled, not really sure about it. He moved close enough so he could whisper in her ear,

"Well, I've changed; for you and only you. I dot care if they want us together or not, I'll be with you forever and I'll protect you with all I have..."

And with that, he left a trail of kisses down her earlobe, to her cheek. When he brushed his lips against her, she left all her breath out, pulling him close enough with her arms around her neck. He chuckled against her lips and kissed her with such passion that left her breathless. And with that, they enjoyed each other, body against body, lips against lips and heart against heart.

They were laying on the bed, all the sheets of the bed swirling in the floor with their clothes. Dark was resting her head on Light's shoulder as he laid on the bed comfortably. She traced with her finger his jawline up to his mouth and then to his earlobes; he tighten his grip around her waist lovingly as he kissed her forehead. She giggled and kissed his jawline and left soft kisses on his chin; then rested her head on his shoulder again.

"Are you ok with this?" she asked in a small voice. He already knew what she was talking about.

"I promised you I would protect you, didn't I? So I will, don't worry," he answered, caressing her hair.

"I'm not worried about that. Not that much. I mean about us. Is this ok? Aren't we unbalancing stuff?"

That made Light think. He was the light that guide people to the good path, yet Dark was the darkness that corrupted them. Wasn't that wrong? He thought of it as a simple way to look at.

"Is ok," he simply answered. She smiled widely as she blushed cutely.

"Fine. I love you Light," she said, yawning. She then closed her eyes and rested on top of him.

"I love you too Dark; you're my one and only..."


End file.
